Processes and recipes for various confections, including fondants, cremes and the like, are disclosed and discussed by B. W. Minifie, Chocolate, Cocoa and Confectionery: Science and Technology, pp. 390-402, 424-425, and 481-483 (AVI Publ. Co., Westport Conn., 1980, 2d ed.). The use of sucrose along with dextrose (e.g. corn syrup) in making fondant and in remelting fondant in the making of a creme is disclosed. Specific recipes disclose the use of corn syrup having sucrose dissolved therein which are concentrated to supersaturate with respect to sucrose. The supersaturated syrup is then beaten to induce crystallization of the sucrose. It is also disclosed that glucose is included in the frappes that are usually incorporated in the fondant to form a creme. The use of high fructose corn syrup or fructose in sugar confectionery in general is also disclosed by Minifie at pp. 481-482.
British Patent No. 1,236,895 (Rostagno) discloses the preparation of fondants containing dextrose in which a hot aqueous solution of dextrose and at least one sugar other than dextrose is cooled to crystallize dextrose therefrom. The patent discloses that crystallization may be induced by adding hydrated dextrose crystals.